


Wrong

by MPuddi9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Confused Sam Winchester, Cursed Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Rated Mature, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, WARNINGS APPLY, Wincest - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: *This is a wincest fic, please continue if you're uncomfortable*Dean is changed into a woman by a coven of witches and Sam is uncomfortable to find he's attracted to Dean like this.Can they un-curse Dean, do they even want to?Uncomfortable for Sam, Dean is just making the best of a bad situation. Can they resist this strange pull towards eachother on the road?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was tired, so tired in his bones. They'd been working one hell of a case the past three days. It wasn't that they couldn't do it but they were dealing with a coven of young adult witches, pesky, somewhat dangerous but very slippery; each time they came close to finding them they seemed to disappear in a puff of blue smoke.

It seemed this new coven were talking revenge on men who had wronged woman with some particularly nasty spell work and curses. Sam was hoping that they'd be careful enough not to really irk these woman, just be able to reason with them. But it was three days later and so far all they'd managed was a big fat nothing and a headache.  
Dean had gone to a bar for a drink and Sam had gone for takeout. He'd brought Dean a combo meal that he would probably microwave in the motel they were staying in and stink their room out. He'd regret his kindness of feeding his brother in the morning when the room and their clothes smelled like a greasy pan.

All Sam wanted was to eat his food and climb into bed.

He pulled up outside the motel and grabbed the paper bag filled with food, locked the car up and fumbled in his pocket for the room key.  
Sam stopped in his tracks when he opened the door.

A woman was standing in front of the full length mirror that was stuck to the door of the cheap wardrobe. She was naked as the day she was born, Dean's clothes scattered at her feet. She was so busy admiring herself she didn't even seem to notice Sam.

Sam looked away immediately. He was pissed. Trust Dean not to warn him that he'd hooked up with someone woman from the bar. Great. Now he was going to have to try and sleep in the fucking car tonight.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out towards the bathroom where his brother had to be. "I swear to God! Come outside I need to speak to you.  
Now!"

The woman jumped "Sam! Oh my god-"

Sam held out a hand and looked anywhere but at the woman. "-seriously, whatever your name is...I'm not interested. I just... Tell my brother to get outside, okay?"

Sam turned to leave

"Sam, wait! It's me! It's ... ME!"

"Yeah I don't know you, sweetheart and I don't want to, you'll be gone in the morning..."

"Sam. Listen! It's me! It's Dean!" The woman was frustrated from her voice. Sam halted in the door.

"Wait, what did you say? Seriously, I'm in no mood for a joke, I have a headache and...this isn't funny." 

"Sammy it's me." The woman said 

Despite himself, Sam turned back into the room. She stood opposite him, still naked, her long hair covered most of her breasts but Sam still felt like he was intruding by looking at her even though she made no attempt to cover up.

But only Dean called him Sammy.

"Is this a joke?" Sam snapped

"Jesus Christ, Sam. No. It's me- Dean. Those witch bitches cornered me in the bar. It's some sort of curse or something!"

Sam shut the door and stepped closer.  
"I need to be sure. Uh... Yeah. Don't move."

The woman didn't make any attempt to move so Sam began scrambling around. Holy water, silver...

"Cristo." The woman said with a shrug and Sam stopped rummaging and stared.

"Dean?" 

"Yes." The woman sighed "it's really me."

"What the fuck!" Sam said sitting down on the edge of the bed with a bottle of holy water in his hand. 

"Look at me!" The woman- Dean- said.

"I'm trying not to." Sam said "put some clothes on!"

"Put clothes on? Are you kidding? I've spent the past half an hour staring at this body hoping I'm about to wake up from one freaky ass dream! I'm a fucking woman, Sam!"

She flicked her hair to prove a point and Sam noticed the anti-posession tattoo was still on her sternum under that long hair. It really was Dean.

"We uh...we need to find them. Phone Rowena. Cas..." Sam jumped into hunter mode finally.

"No, no way! Cas? Are you kidding me? His head would explode and Rowena? I couldn't stand the smug look on her face, no we have to fix this ourselves."

"Dean! How the hell are we supposed to fix...this!" He pointed up and down Dean's new body "we're already in over out heads with these witches, look what they've done already and we only want to talk!" 

"Look it's late, first thing we'll go and find them. Let's just get some rest, maybe by morning this will have worn off?"

Sam somehow didn't think so.

"Dean, please put some clothes on." Sam said annoyed.

"Okay, fine." Dean said but then he turned to the mirror once more. "Dude, this is such a mind fuck. I mean look at these." He grabbed his...her...breasts into her hands and squeezed. "It's so weird. My skin is so soft and I gotta say... Playing with these feels kinda amazing."

Sam choked "Jesus, Dean! Come on! I'm your brother. I do not need to know this."

"Oh come on, like you never wondered what it feel like for chick? Not even once?"

"It doesn't matter, this feels so wrong." Sam snapped

"Look! Come on its not really me, it's just a vessel I'm trapped in temporarily. Seriously, get a handful of these bad boys..." She walked to Sam with her ample chest on display. Sam jumped up and moved away.

"Dean. Clothes. Now!" Sam ordered

She huffed and grabbed up Dean's discarded clothes off the floor and pranced towards the bathroom.

"I swear to God you can't do stuff like that it's not right, okay? Keep your hands off yourself until we get this sorted."

"Whatever, man." Dean called from behind the door.

Sam crossed the room and lightly banged his head against the motel door. This was too much. He was completely shaken and worse that that he was so ashamed. He balled his fists into his eyes and scrubbed until he saw stars, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants. 

Through the stars in his eyes his mind flashed back to Dean in front of him, the most perfect tits he'd ever seen pressed into her hands...or his hands? It was so confusing! What was even more confusing was why he was reacting like this. He shifted his hips and pressed the hardness into the door, begging it to go down.

Whoever this woman was, the woman Dean was now she was striking. It made no sense to Sam why he was acting like this. This was still his brother. And when Dean had asked him to touch her?... It had been so hard to refuse. 

Sam grabbed a beer from the cooler they travelled with and cracked open a beer and downed it. Just then the bathroom door opened and Dean emerged, thankfully clothed, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Sam tried not to look at her bare legs or her bra less chest under the tee.

"You brought food!" Dean said happily and she grabbed the discarded bag of takeout and unwrapped a now cold cheese burger and began shovelling it into her mouth. Some things never change Sam thought.

"Dude, peeing sitting down is weird." Dean said through a mouthful.

Sam made a 'hmm' as way as a reply and downed the rest of his beer.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, her soft voice full of concern.

"Not really." He admitted "look, Dean, this is nothing like we've ever faced before. I don't know how you're this calm." 

She shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Nothing we can do tonight. It's late. There's no point in freaking out now. Tomorrow we can fix this."

Sam was unnerved at Dean's attitude.   
"I'm going to sleep." Sam announced and he lay down, fully clothed on his bed. Shoes on. He suddenly felt weird about getting undressed Infront of Dean. Something neither of them cared about before.

"Okay." Dean replied, she sounded sad but Sam couldn't face comforting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

Dean knew it wasn't appropriate but hell if he wasn't going to tryout the goods. He was a woman until they could find those witches and make them undo this curse, the least she could do was enjoy herself.

Sam was across the aisle in his bed. Dean thought he must be asleep now as the lights had been out for a while and his phone wasn't lit up.

Slowly and for the hundredth time tonight Dean's hands moved over her breasts. She mapped them out, rolling her nipples in between her finger and thumb and giving them a good work over.

She knew what she really wanted to try. With a glance in the dark in Sam's direction, and listening to his steady breathing she let her hand slide down her stomach and under the waste band of the boxers she was wearing. Dean was careful not to rustle the sheets too much or wake Sam up.

She was already surprisingly wet for just fantasizing about how it would feel. Gently she slid her fingers in-between her legs and let her hands find all the best parts of a woman. Without hesitation she slid one finger inside herself and marvelled at the hot, tight walls of her own vagina. She pumped her finger several times before adding a second. It felt good but she was surprised that it didn't feel incredible. 

When she was a man, Dean knew his way around a lady, he never had any complaints so she just had to remind herself that it took some ladies a while to get there.  
With a thought she slid her slick fingers out and moved into her clitoris. Her eyes immediately screwed shut. Yes. This. This was the golden ticket.  
She only used one finger and rubbed circles over her clit, she could feel it swelling under her touch. Eventually she began gently squeezing it between her finger and thumb and pulling it slightly.   
She felt her pussy flood even further. 

It still surprised her that she hasn't come yet. Or had she? It all just felt incredible, it was hard to tell. She didn't want to stop so she continued getting herself off.

She heard Sam move in his bed and her hand jarred. She was being as quiet as possible. Sam coughed and cleared his throat but otherwise remained silent so Dean began touching herself this time with a little more urgency. She flicked her finger back and forth over her bundle of nerves and felt her whole body sink a little deeper into the mattress. Oh that felt good.

She kept going, repeating the movement and soon her legs and backside felt light as air, a warm tingle was building in her back.  
Dean opened her mouth and panted a little. It was getting so hard to stay quiet. She felt like her legs wanted to open wider.

Suddenly in the darkness she heard Sam move. He got up and slowly stumbled across the room.  
Dean couldn't stop herself now even if she wanted to. She kept flicking herself over and over, even as her brother moved closer.

Did he hear what she was doing? Was he about to kick her ass? 

Sam shuffled in the dark and opened the small bathroom door and closed it. The light switched on and Dean was aware of the thin line of light at the bottom of the door.

Now she was alone she spread her legs and used her fingers that much harder. The thought that Sam could open the door and catch her at any moment was all Dean could think about as she drew closer to her goal. Sam. Sam. That's all she could picture.  
She didn't hear him using the bathroom. He wasn't moving around in there was he? No running water?

Did he know what she was doing?

"Oh..." Dean gasped and suddenly she had reached that glorious state. She was orgasming . It was like an out of body experience, nothing like she experienced as a Dude and she used to think that was the best feeling imaginable. No. Chicks had it better. Way better.

Why were her legs shaking? She wasn't able to control her body. Suddenly her fingers stilled and she didn't want to keep up this pace. Instead they dipped into her pussy. It was clenching open and shut, another thing she couldn't control. Now her fingers just trailer over her intimate area. She was in over stimulation mode and didn't want to keep rubbing herself.  
When her heart had stopped thundering in her ears and her breathing was manageable Dean closed her legs and let them slide down flat against the mattress. She suddenly felt a wave of shame about Sam. Why was she doing that with Sam in her head- with Sam in the room?

Dean rolled over and pretended to be asleep. A few long minutes later the bathroom door opened and Sam shuffled in the darkness and climbed back into his bed.

Sam's POV

He knew he wouldn't sleep well. How could he? But still he got into bed and tried to let sleep take him.  
Dean was under the covers in his- her- bed and Sam tried to forget his earlier reaction to seeing Dean's naked female body. He told himself it was only natural that his dick reacted- he was human, a thriving male, but he still felt uncomfortable.

He must have dosed off because suddenly he felt himself jump awake. He wished this had been a bad dream but knew it wasn't. He heard Dean moving around in her bed just across the aisle.

He tried to relax again but his ears kept focusing on that sound from her bed.  
With a surge of realisation Sam's eyes snapped open and he listened into the night... Yes, he could hear the sheets rhythmically crumpleing and moving. He listened intently trying to convince himself he was crazy but then her breathing grew heavier, almost like a pant and Sam's dick grew painfully hard.   
He coughed loudly and cleared his throat to try and make her realise he was awake. To stop torturing him.  
His hands were balled into fists. He wasn't going yo touch himself. He was pissed that Dean was doing it right now.  
That she was getting herself off. He wondered how good she felt... 

No!

Sam jumped out of bed and made his way though the darkness to the bathroom and closed the door as quickly as possible. He waiting until the door was closed to switch the light on. He didn't want to get a glance of what Dean was doing. Or did he?

He was so confused. He surveyed himself in the mirror and wanted to punch his reflection.   
He knew he wasn't going to touch himself, even though his hand was dying to wrap around his cock. He gripped the cold porcelain of the sink and concentrated on getting soft.  
He couldn't get it to go. He moved to the door and listened for any movement outside.

Why was he doing this to himself? 

Not long after he heard her gasp out loud and knew she'd come. He just knew it. He pressed his erection into the door and concentrated on getting it to go away. After five minutes when he was sure she was done, Sam opened the door and fled back into his bed.

He prayed that tomorrow they would get those witches. He would kill them if he had to. Anything to break this curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

Much to Sam's despair the next morning Dean was still a woman. He was surprised at how well She was taking it.

"Shall we hit the road?" Dean said swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. Her breasts jiggled beautifully under the men's teeshirt she wore.

Sam tried not to stare.

"Listen, uh Dean... We need to do something about your clothes."

Dean looked at him, her plump lips pursed.

"Do I look like the kind of Girl who wants to wear a dress?" She asked skeptically. 

Sam cleared his throat. "I uh- it's more... You need a uh-" he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly "you need a bra for start." Dean had been blessed in the chest department as a woman. Her breasts were rather large, a natural little sag due to their weight. Dean couldn't get away without underwear.

Dean looked down at her chest "yeah, you're probably right, man these things get in the way."

"I'm sure they do." Sam said blushing a little. He looked away. "Maybe like some hair things too, you look like you're nesting birds."

Dean huffed "it's not my fault, I have no idea what to do with it. Maybe I could shave it off?"

"No." Sam said too quickly "its... You suit it. Just get some hair ties or something. We can hit a Walmart or something on the way through town."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

It was strange navigating through the woman's aisles. Sam carried a shopping basket while Dean debated what she needed. 

"Jesus, Sammy, what if I need these?" Dean said pointing to the various boxes of tampax.

"Hopefully you'll be back to normal before that happens." Sam said although he was afraid they wouldn't be.

"Okay, let's get to the clothes. What size do you think I am?"

"I don't know?" Sam said defensively "how would I know?" 

He pretended he hadn't been watched her closely as she weaved through the store picking up items. He watched the curve of her hips and how they swayed as she went 

"Okay. Here's underwear. I dunno, Sam. I don't know what to get." Dean picked up a white bra that was definitely not her size.

"That's too small" Sam said, "maybe something like this?"

"You like a bit of lace, do ya Sammy?" Dean smirked taking the bra that he had pointed to.

"What? No I just - just try it on. Maybe ask a store employee to help." Sam said 

"I'm going in to the fitting room." Dean said grabbing a few sizes. Wait here." She pointed to a red couch outside the fitting room. Like a waiting area.  
Sam threw himself down and prayed that they could leave soon. This was all too bizarre and he'd seen a lot of shit in his time.

Dean's POV

Dean eventually managed to fasten the black bra and she stood tall trying to figure out if this one fit. She moved her arms and stretched. Yeah, this one seemed good. The last two were too tight in the back or rubbed her underarms.

She grabbed the matching panties from the pile of stuff she'd grabbed and throwing caution to the wind tried them on too. A lucky fit.

Dean poked her head out of the curtain and hissed "Sam. Sammy?" 

"What?" Sam called back

"I need your help." Dean called back 

"Uh... I don't think I'm allowed back there." Sam hissed.

"No one's even here...just get in here quick and then you can go!"

She heard Sam huff and puff but he appeared a second later.

"Well?" She asked pulling the curtain back and stepping out. 

She watched as something crossed Sam's face. Was it...hunger? She couldn't be sure but it made her stomach flutter. She wanted him to look at her all over.

"Dean...what...uh... I don't think you're actually allowed to try the panties on for hygiene reasons so..." Sam stammered as his eyes beheaded south.

"You look flushed." Dean grinned ignoring his comment. "Do these seem okay to you?" She slowly spun on the spot, " I mean look" she bent over and jiggled her chest "they hardly move now." 

Sam just stared, his hands repeatedly rubbing the sides of his jeans.

"And these..." She pushed her ass out "I actually kinda love the way they feel down here. How the lace feels."

"Jesus Dean .." Sam muttered.

A woman came into the fitting area and moved into her own cubicle.

"I better go. I'll be out here..."

Sam's POV

Sam rushed out from the ladies fitting room and tried to slow his breathing.

He was fucked. Dean in those damn underwear, her milky breasts pushed together and the lacy knickers riding between her ass cheeks. He wanted her. He couldn't deny it.  
He wanted to push her back into the glass mirror and touch her until he heard those same breathy gasps she made last night.  
He wanted to kiss her breasts, her neck... He wanted to out his mouth everywhere that black lace touched. He wondered what she would do if he just went back in there... If he didn't say a word and just....

"$38.76 for one bra? Chicks have such a bad deal." 

Sam jumped from his fantasy as Dean suddenly appeared at his elbow.

"These will do. Maybe I should get like I dunno a vest and these jeans are too big. Never mind my boots."

Sam hummed in agreement. He followed Dean, strategically holding the shopping basket over his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reviewing if you'd like more.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

He wasn't going to wear a dress. He was a dude. Right? Except now he wasn't a dude.

Dean stared at rack of dresses in the store.

"Do you... Uh..." Sam cleared his throat awkwardly

Dean jumped from her thoughts "what? No. I don't wear dresses." 

Sam shrugged "I know, it's just, you've been staring at them for five minutes."

"I mean we could find these witches and get the curse broken today, maybe tomorrow. I don't need to buy a lot of stuff." Dean continued still looking at the dresses.

"Yeah, I hear you. But, Dean, it's not like it's our money." Dean knew Sam was referring to the multiple fraudulent credit cards they lived off.

Dean was was torn. "Maybe I could just try it." 

She grabbed one and held it against her body to size it. 

"Yeah, okay. Let's get out of here." She threw it into the basket of clothes.

Sam's POV

Of course Dean had chosen the sluttiest dress in the store. But Sam wasn't mad. As soon as he had clocked her looking at it he wanted her to get it. It was silver, short with a split at the side. Something he imagined a girl would wear in the city, clubbing and dancing not in a small town like this. But Dean seemed drawn to it and Sam was so far down the rabbit hole now he wanted her to have anything she wanted. He wanted to see her slip out if it as she seductively crawled into his lap.

Back at the motel he had to clear his mind of these thoughts and focus on the task at hand. He interviewed a few locals in the area looking for information on the whereabouts of the coven while Dean searched through the internet and some books for curse breakers.

When he came back to the motel, Dean was in the bathroom.

"Any luck?" Dean called through the closed door.

"Nothing." Sam called back feeling frustrated "it's like they skipped town."

"I though I might go find a bar. Maybe ask around." Dean called through the door, her voice sounded a little nervous.

"Oh." Sam said "alright, I'll get ready." 

The door opened 

"I thought I might go alone..." Dean said as she stepped out.

Sam's voice was momentarily lost. Dean was wearing the dress from earlier. It was the wrong size, too baggy in the middle but she looked gorgeous. Her breasts pushed together giving her the most tempting cleavage Sam had ever seen. His eyes lingered there too long. The dress was really quite short and the slit went right to her waist. He didn't imagine she could wear panties. He didn't see any. Not that he was able to look too long. She had on a pair of black laced up boots. They didn't match at all but somehow they suited her. Her hair was brushed and lay in a natural way.   
Dean hadn't gotten any makeup but she really didn't need it. She seemed to have a natural blush going in, her lip plumb from biting it nervously. She obviously felt insecure. She didn't need to be.

"Wow..you look...uh... yeah. Dean you look different." Sam stumbled. 

She pulled awkwardly at the hem of the dress.  
"It didn't look that short in the store." She said

Sam secretely disagreed but said nothing.

"Man, I had to shave my legs. My razor is literally blunt from one use." She said 

"Really?" Sam said awkwardly. He really should stop staring at her like this. But those tits. He clenched his fist.

"I'll take baby, unless you need her?" She asked putting on a new black leather jacket.

"I should come." Sam said again. 

"Sam, no. It's fine." Dean replied shaking her head, she tucked one side of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not safe." 

The blush crept to her neck. "Sam, you know why I'm going..."

Sam cleared his throat and finally looked away. A pang of jealously hit him in the gut. "Right, I get it, but Ill just ask around, you go... Uh... Get lucky or whatever, I promise I won't cramp your style."

Dean's POV

This wasn't exactly what she had planned. Ever since she'd been cursed she'd been overcome with this attraction to her brother. She was downright horny all the time she was with him. It didn't help that she had caught him looking at her too, his gaze always looking too long. It made her worse, she wanted him so badly but Dean also knew it wasn't going to happen. She just needed to get this out of her system. She wanted to get laid. A quick fuck with a stranger would sort her new found fantasy out of needing to try out her new womanly body.  
But Sam had all but insisted he came to the bar. So they were about to enter a bar, neither saying a word.

Sam held the door for her and she went in first. "I'm getting a drink." She said quickly and pointed to the bar. "I'll see you later."

Sam looked... Sad? Hurt? But she didn't dwell on it, she quickly walked away and hopped onto a free bar stool. Immediately the bar tender walked to her. The perks of having good tits.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" He leered over the bar.

"A bottle of beer." She replied

"I'll get that." Came a voice from behind her. Dean turned to see a guy smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said feeling flattered. Free drinks, she could get used to this.

"What brings a beautiful woman to this bar all alone?" He said trailing a hand down her arm.

Dean smiled and took a sip of beer.

Sam's POV

Sam downed his glass of whiskey in one. Dean had just disappeared outside with some sleeze ball guy from the bar. He'd watched as she'd been given drink after drink. Watched as the guy had touched her knee. Sam felt sick. He'd spent the evening spying, not even trying to work out their problem. Now he sat in the corner drinking and seething.  
He told himself he felt like this out of some brotherly duty but he knew it was jealously. He wanted to touch Dean. He wanted to flirt with her, not that guy! He wondered if they were fucking against a dumpster in the alleyway out back? If she was on her knees sucking him off. God, he was sick for imagining this. But he knew it was probably true. He had to stop it. He could follow them, make up some emergency and get her away...

So he got up and rushed after them.  
To his horror they were in the alley. Dean was was against the wall, he was kissing her neck. Even though it wasn't even that dark out yet they made no real effort to hide from prying eyes.  
Like slow motion he saw the guys hand disappearing under her skirt. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open as she enjoyed the strangers fingers. 

Sam's feet were carrying him toward them.  
"Hey!" He called in anger and the guy dropped his hold on Dean. Dean opened her eyes in shock.

"Sam! What the fuck!"

"Who is this guy? Shit, are you her boyfriend, I didn't know!"

"He's my brother!" Dean shouted angrily "and he was just leaving!"

"Get the fuck away from her." Sam raged shoving the guy in the chest.

"Fuck this." The guy hissed and he ran off cursing them both.

"What the fuck!" Dean yelled, pushing Sam 

"He was touching you!" Sam yelled back "it's disgusting."

"It's none of your goddamn business who I hook up with, Sam! I'm not some damsel in distress, I want to get laid! I want to fuck someone and have a good time, it's not my fault you don't have the balls to do it!" Dean shouted back

Sam was silenced. His heart was hammering through his chest.

"What? I dont-" he said shaking his head "you're crazy."

"Am I?" She hissed "because it's not normal for a brother to stare at his 'sister's' tits like you do. And don't think I didn't see you in the store this morning. Your dick was busting out of those jeans! it feels so good in this body, Sam. I have these new emotions, hormones and shit. I just want to get laid. I'm so fucking horny, okay?"

"What do you want me to do about that? It's me, Sam, your brother, remember?!"

Dean made a screeching sound and stamped her foot. "You know exactly what I'm saying! I'm not your brother right now! I sure ain't your sister. This is a vessel! Just get over yourself. This isn't just for me!"

Sam was irrationally angry at her, because she was right. She knew exactly how disgusting he was. She'd seen his boner in the clothes store.

Dean turned on her foot and began storming off but Sam followed, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"So what?" He said angrily "huh? What do you want?" She looked alarmed as be roughly backed her into the deep brick doorway at the side of the club. The door was covered in graffiti, old empty beer crates scattered at their feet.

"Do you want me to just forget that we're related?" He snapped.   
Dean swallowed.

"You just think there's no repercussions if I did this?" Sam slid his had up the inside of her thigh. He felt his thumb graze her lips, still a little wet from the guy at the bar. "You want me to just be like him and do you right here? Just fuck you on my fingers?"   
Sam pushed two fingers inside of her in a flash. It wasn't until he felt the wet, tight heat if her over his knuckles that he realised what he was doing. He was losing his mind.

Dean's POV

She gasped as Sam roughly pushed his fingers inside her. She tightened her grip of his arm and her body twitched around his fingers.

"Please..." She begged breathlessly, seeing that Sam looked stunned at his actions. She didn't want him to back out now. "Please..."

Sam pumped his fingers then, and Dean groaned. 

"Yeah?" Sam breathed as he set a rhythm. His eyes hungrily searching her face for confirmation.

Dean was in shock, Sam's fingers seemed to know exactly what she wanted, she just gripped his arm painfully and let the powerful sensation take her over.

"Yes, yeah..." She breathed "Sam, so good."

"Fuck." Sam groaned and he pulled his fingers out of her and dropped onto one knee. Dean looked down, just as Sam quickly lifted her one knee and threw it over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean called as Sam's mouth clamped around her cunt. "Sam, fuck, Sam."

Sam's tongue licked and sucked her pussy in a way that blew her mind. She didn't remember her own name, she just tangled her fingers through Sam's locks, and looked down at him as he ate her out. 

He reached her clitoris and latched onto it, his tongue lashing over her bundle of nerves.

"Oh Sam. Oh Sam, oh Sam." She hissed as she felt that new familiar tingle grow in her spine. "I think I'm going..."

Sam moaned as he sucked on her clit.   
"I'm gonna cum, Sam. You're making me cum, Sammy! Yes! YES! I'm almost...Sammy!!! I'm cumming I'm cumming... Fuck...."

Dean melted against the wall, her dress around her waist and Sam between her thighs. Her leg over his shoulder trembling almost painfully as she shook through her orgasm.  
It wasn't until she began to come down that Sam dropped his grip on her and she pulled her leg free.

She couldn't find the words or her breath. She just watched as he turned his back to her and faced the wall, one arm bracing the brickwork. The other jerking out of sight.  
She saw his load hit the wall as he grunted out. A few more ropey jets splattering the brickwork and running down.   
He was masterbating.  
She wanted to help, but it was obviously too late now. She saw him moving around, presumably fixing himself back into his pants. Why had he turned away from her to do that after he'd just blown her mind?

"Sam?" She breathed "wow, that was..."

Suddenly she heard a cheer and a wolf whistle. Looking across she saw a couple of drunk men had spotted them. She quickly pulled her dress down from where it had been pushed up.  
Sam looked like a rabbit in the head lights. Then he bolted.

"Sam? Sam? Hey wait!" She yelled and the men laughed as they rushed past them.

"Go away." Sam yelled as he reached where they had parked the impala.

"What? Sam? This is my car!"

"I don't want to see you right now- don't come back tonight, okay?" 

Sam jumped into the drivers seat and fired the engine up before speeding away leaving Dean alone and feeling lonely and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wouldn't sleep. He couldn't. Not after he'd left Dean alone in the car park.

He was mad, so mad. Mad at himself, for going down on his sibling, for giving into this primal urge that has come over him since Dean had become female a few days ago.   
He was mad that she had let him, that she had pushed her pussy against his mouth as he gave into his disgusting behaviour, he was mad that she had wanted it as much as him and that she'd called out his name as she came around his lips.  
He was mad that he'd left her

It was a few hours past midnight when the motel door opened and shut and he heard her drop her bag and shoes on the floor.  
Sam looked into the darkness, hoping she wouldn't talk and just go to sleep.

He was mad that she turned on the lamp.

Sam's eyes adjusted to the light.

"You left me." Dean said and she stood there in front of him with her too short dress with the slit on the side. She was pissed off, even now she looked sexy. 

"I couldn't." Sam managed to get out "...stay, I just couldn't."

"Why?" Dean asked gently, she sounded so vulnerable.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam roared "I'd just fucked you with mouth. In public."

"I know... I was there." Dean said back "I wanted it. Hell I enjoyed it , Sam. I told you, this isn't me, this is just like a flesg vessel. It's not like we're still brothers."

"You called me Sammy." Sam said quietly admitting the truth  
"Just as you... It freaked me out."

"Just as I orgasmed around your tongue." Dean said sharply "I said your name... That was the part that creeped you out not what we did?"

"When you said you were going to cum and you called my name... I had to... I was going to blow. It was too much and I needed a release when I heard you breathing my name... It was just too real."

"I could have returned the favour." Dean said cautiously. Gently. "I wanted to. Seeing you getting yourself off... I wanted to do it."

"You did?" Sam said running his hand through his hair. He was getting flustered.

"I want you so badly. Of course I wanted to." Dean admitted quickly. The atmosphere in the room was changing rapidly. Feelings were finally being shared in the privacy of their own room.

Sam looked Dean in the eye, he knew he should bring the conversation to an end but he didn't have the power to.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked shakily, fuck it he had nothing to lose now. "I mean... I... Just really need to fuck you Dean. It's driving me insane I can't- please let me-"

Suddenly Dean was pulling the straps of her dress down, she let the shiny material fall loose, she unclipped her bra and her heaving breasts spilled out. Sam quickly threw the bed sheets off him and pulled his own shirt off.  
Dean shimmied her hips and the dress slipped down to her ankles. She hadn't been wearing panties.

Sam sat up and yanked his boxers off, he was already hard just talking about this, now seeing Dean naked and willing has him at attention.

"Do you want this, Dean?" Sam said as he pulled his dick largely. "I need to hear it."

"I need you to fuck me." Dean said and she was practically vibrating with want. "Lay back. I want to climb onto your cock, I've always fantasized what it feels like for a woman."

Sam thew himself down on his back and grabbed her, Dean opened her legs and climbed over Sam's hips. He reached up and took her breasts in his hands and squeezed. He let out a soft moan and Dean fell forward letting Sam suck one breast into his mouth.  
Dean reached behind her and lifted Sam's thick erection in her fist and positioned herself.   
She lowered herself down. Slowly, slowly. Sam's huge erection stretching her out. They both moaned in unison. Sam couldn't believe how good her heat felt around him. How right.  
He pulled his lips off her nipple and grabbed onto her hips.

"I need to move." He said selfishly and he began thrusting up.

"Oh. Oh." Dean said in shock as Sam started at a pace. "Oh my god." He watched her mouth go slack and then her breasts begin to bounce as he greedily let his needs take over.

"Oh..oh...ah...ah fuck." Dean gasped as Sam pulled her down onto him harder. Her breathing was becoming Laboured.

"Fuck Dean... You're cumming already, that's it, let go. Fuck this so hot... Keep going baby. That's it..."  
Dean climaxed forcefully, unaware she was so close already. Sam's chatter making her shake astride his fat cock.

"Sam...this is... Fuck, it's... Don't stop, please don't stop... It's getting...how is it this good...I'm  
Cumming so hard... Don't stop!" Dean was crying softly into his ear. Her hands were tangled in his hair.

Sam couldn't stop himself he kissed her. He kissed her hard as she continued to contract and flutter around his cock. He had managed to push the urge to kiss her down the second he'd started to lust after her. Kissing his own sibling seemed almost too far for him, and he'd already crossed the line so far but now as Dean was cumming on his cock- all boundaries were broken.he kissed her hard. She opened her lips willingly and their tongues met.

They kissed as their bodies rolled and bumped and over and over again.   
Eventually Sam moved to suck at her jaw and neck and he dragged himself up a bit under her, almost like he was sitting and then he bounced her. The pace slowed but the fucking got harder.  
Sam's eyes were screwed shut and everytime she slapped back down onto his massive erection she called out "yes!" 

"Don't make me... Oh Sam... Don't make me..." Dean pleaded

Sam was getting as dilerious as Dean was now. He had needed to cum so hard since the first time she had went off around him. But he had focused on giving Dean all the pleasure he could. 

"Don't make you what, Dean?" He grunted as he thrust up and pulled her hips down at the same time.

"Cum! I'm cumming! Yes! I cant- I'm going- yes, Sam, sam, sammy!" Dean cried out

Sam was losing his mind, he ran his hands up her torso and held her bouncing breasts, then he slid his hands up to cup her neck.

"Dean, listen to me baby. Okay? Ah so good! Let me come inside you? It's all I want. From the second I saw you... I want to cum inside you. Please!"

"On top of me." Dean panted and she tried to pull them over.

"What? You want me to come on you?" Sam asked as they slowed to a near stop. He was throbbing inside her, either way this was happening fast.

"I want you on top of me. I want to feel your weight." Dean begged

Sam used his strength to flip them without separating themselves.   
As much as he loved Dean riding him a primal urge came over him as he braced one hand on either side of her head. He pulled her hips up over his and began fucking her fast.

"Fuuuuck! Sam!" Dean called and Sam was letting out a low wail. His hips pushing her down into the mattresses.

"Please, Dean..." Sam choked out

"Yes, yes, I'm going again, don't stop, don't stop!" 

"Dean!" Sam cried out

"Come inside me, come Sammy, give it to me!"

Sam came with a roar, his hips and body weight holding her down as he shot load upon load inside her.

"Yes, take it...take it!" He chanted as he unloaded another shot into her, and another after that. Pinning her open as his last loads spirted in, 

Dean captured her lips in a searing kiss...

...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or want more please leave me a comment or I'll not be sure if I should continue. Written as a Tumblr prompt. Never attempted this type of fic before now.  
> Thanks guys!


End file.
